percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kendall Boyd
History Maya Boyd worked at a fireworks factory, testing and designing the pyrotechnics. Maya went to a casino with her friends one night, and met a man who called him self Peter. Maya got drunk, lost her friends and ended up going home with Peter. Et cetera, et cetera. A few months later, baby Kendall was born. Maya had no time to get off of work, nor any money to hire a sitter for Kendall, so she brought her to work with her every day. Everything went well, until one day, when Kendall was about 3 years-old. Kendall had always been more curious than most little girls, and even more so around fire. So when Maya brought Kendall to work, she found her way into defective fireworks. Kendall played with them, and without knowing, her fire powers lit them. Maya found Kendall almost immediately after, and took her as far away as she could in the little time. The fireworks exploded, but Maya used her body as a shield. The entire factory burnt down, effectively killing everyone. Everyone but Kendall, because Prometheus had saved her. Kendall was almost all undamaged, except for her face. Just around her eyes, there were burn marks. There was no internal damage, but she could barely stand to look at her own face. She was taken into a foster home, and lived there for almost all her life. She was scorned because of her face, and around middle school she took to wearing a masquerade mask, which just covered her burn marks. When the teasing and bullying became too much to handle, Kendall ran away. She was being led to Camp Half-Blood by her father, but didn't make it. She was attacked by a monster, and her wounds ended up being fatal. When she went to the Underworld, she was informed that she had been chosen for being part of The Grimms, but her father had refused to let her be raised in the Underworld, so when she died she was made a part of them. Personality Kendall is very bitter and sarcastic. She says some pretty rude things sometimes, but she usually doesn't intend to hurt others. She has a verk dark sense of humor, but doesn't like to joke about death. The death of her mother was very traumatic for her, and she prefers to not talk about it. She has the mean personality to cover the shattered insides of a little girl. The sarcasm is a mask to hide her fragileness- just like how her literal mask covers her burns. She never really lets anyone get close enough to her that she lets down her wall, and it probably won't happen any time soon. Appearance Kendall is about 5'2", and petite. She has long, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She wears little eye make up, and usually wears a soft pink lip gloss. From the accident when she was 3, she has ugly burn marks all around her eyes, and wears a masquerade mask to cover them. The mask sometimes changes, but she normally wears a silver mask (see picture.) She dresses semi-casually, with shorts and flip flops, and usually with halter tops or tank tops. With her mask, she is described to be beautiful, if not a little odd because of it. No one ever sees her without her mask, since she can hardly look at her face without it. Category:Females Category:Rebc29 Category:Original Character Category:Demititans Category:Children of Prometheus Category:Character